


Star Freckles

by EeekoEcho



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeekoEcho/pseuds/EeekoEcho
Summary: In the beginning, Gabriel felt like he was absolutely perfect. He didn’t question God or her plans. Until Rapheal came along. Both him and Rapheal created the stars, which ended up as freckles on both of their skins.However, this led to many conversations and questions. “Why do the stars shine brightly?” “Why is the galaxy dark?”“Why does God want to create this world?”On one fateful day, Gabriel found one of his stars dying. He cradled it as the star dust floated away. Rapheal saw this and became pissed at their Lord. “Why did God do this?!” “Why did God let the star die?!”Rapheal was impulsive. He went straight to God and kept asking over and over on why she did that. God was not pleased. She had thought that Rapheal had completely trusted in her faith.Gabriel had the honors of casting Rapheal out of Heaven. He didn’t cry, he didn’t even say good bye. He did as he was told.Rapheal was gone and Gabriel stopped wondering.





	Star Freckles

Gabriel knew he was perfect. God had created him so of course he was flawless. The archangel never question his god’s actions or plans. He wasn’t ever supposed to. As he listened to his orders, Gabriel noticed a red haired Archangel. 

He had heterochromia eyes, one eye a dazzling gold and the other, a bright yet gentle blue. The angel seemed to have a chiseled look to himself. He wore a similar long white robe with gold linings at the ends of the long sleeves. However, Gabriel noticed that the archangel had a gold belt compared to his violet one.

After receiving their duties, the violet-eyed archangel noticed that he was going to be working with another archangel called Rapheal. He knew it had to be the red haired archangel from earlier. Gabriel followed the angel as he tried to introduce himself.

“Hi uh, I’m Gabriel! We’re going to be creating stars together?”

The young archangel awkwardly said as he watched the red haired angel turn to face him.

“Ah, I believe we haven’t been introduced to each other yet. My name is Rapheal, so it’s nice to finally know your name, Gabriel.”

Rapheal said with a smile. Gabriel smiled back as he walked along side the other archangel. As they both began to walk out of Heaven to the empty space, the two archangels began to converse with each other. 

“Have you ever wondered what the stars are going to be for in her plan?”

Rapheal asked as Gabriel went quiet. He never questioned his God’s orders or the meaning of anything God needed him to do.

“I never wondered because I’m not supposed to. I’m supposed to be perfect.”

Gabriel admitted as they both began to prepare to take flight . Rapheal’s golden and blue-speckled wings seem to shine as he flew up into space. Gabriel used his pastel violet wings to fly up after the archangel.

Rapheal seemed to frown. Gabriel didn’t wonder why and shrugged it off. 

As he cupped his hands together, Gabriel saw in awe a little ball of light form in his hands. A star was just born. The archangel gently raised his cupped hands and let the star float into the empty space. 

After he finished his creation, Gabriel looked over at Rapheal. The heterochromia eyed angel was creating something else. It wasn’t a star, but a nebula. 

Gabriel watched in awe as Rapheal finished creating his nebula. As the heterochromia eyed angel looked over at his star, Gabriel immediately went back to work. After a while, Gabriel heard Rapheal speak.

“Are you already tired of me?”

Gabriel looked over at him. The violet-eyed archangel noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes. He must have hurt  
Rapheal terribly somehow. 

“....What do you mean? Is it because I refuse to wonder?”

Gabriel replied confused. He didn’t know what he did to upset his fellow archangel but he wanted to fix it. 

“Well yes, but also no. It’s just... everyone doesn’t show their creativity. They all hide it away in order to follow God.”

Rapheal said as Gabriel was stunned.  
Gabriel had never thought about creativity like that. He always thought creativity was just a flaw. Maybe.... he wasn’t supposed to be perfect. No that couldn’t be right....right?

“...I’ll try to wonder.. I promise.”

Gabriel said as he cupped his hands together with Rapheal’s. The red haired angel smiled and together they created a star. 

A small shining freckle appeared on both of their faces in the same place as each other’s.


End file.
